The Wire Job
by Ddawg2005
Summary: When parker is kidnapped the rest of the team must give it there all to save her


_The Dunphy family is eating breakfast in their kitchen (Luke is poking at his food slowly)_

Claire:Luke honey you barley touched your breakfast. Are you feeling okay?

Luke: Yes mom I am Feeling fine.

Claire: All right sweetie is something on your mind?

Luke: No mom I am going to be late

 _Luke leaves the house and walks down the sidewalk to school_

 _INTERVIEW STARTS_

Claire: We have been noticing something about Luke.

Phil:Yeah somethings up with him Lately hes been faking sick almost every day.

Claire:we think something could be going on at school.

Phil:So we got a scout on the job.

 _Switches back to Normal_

Manny:Okay I'm ready

Starting credits Begin

Manny: (Thinking) Okay so I'm following Luke and whats this, who this boy walking up to him?

Luke: Oh Hey Ethan.. (with a sense of fear in his voice)

Ethan: Shut up Dunphy And start crying!

 _Ethan gives Luke a wedgie and stuffs him in the trash and runs away_

 _Scene Changes to the Pritchett-Delgado House after school_

Manny on the phone with Claire

Manny: so yeah he just stuffed him in the trash and ran away.

Claire:WHAT!

Manny: And their is more I talked to Luke a couple minutes later he said its been going on for weeks.

Claire:Okay I'm going to talk to Phil about this

INTERVIEW BEGINS

Manny:I forgot to mention one important detail i have been wanting to be this boys friend i think he has respect for me and i dont want to ruin it I may have said 1 thing about luke but i swear it slipped out!

Claire:LUKE HONEY CAN WE TALK

Luke:I guess

INTERVIEW BEGINS

Claire:I feel horrible about luke. I wish i did something before i could have asked Manny to help sooner before it got serious. (Breaks out in tears) I just want my baby to be back to normal

Claire:So the school called me about some bully is that true?

Luke:No i dont know what you are talking about.

Claire Luke be honest.

Luke:Well some kid at school (pause) well i accidently spilled milk on hin and then...(long pause) Well... Hes kinda been beating me up.

Claire:Oh this is serious that your being bullied.

 _Phil walks into the room_

Phil:Woooaaahhh whos being bullied?

Claire: Luke is

Phil:this is serious luke. Claire honey can i talk to him in private?

Claire: sure thing (leaves the room)

Phil: alright so do you want to toilet paper him or egg him?

Luke:lets egg him

Phil: alright then meet me in the car

 _Phil and luke drive up to the boys house_

Luke:here we are this is his house

Phil:alright now lets do this

 _they start throwing some eggs at the house when the front door opens_

Manny:hey whats all this Commotion going on out here?!

Luke:Manny!?

Manny:Wait luke i can explain...

 _Luke bursts out in tears and runs inside his fathers car_

Luke:DRIVE

phil:But you did barley anything

Luke:JUST GO

 _Phil drove back home and luke runs straight to his room and locks the door_

 _The next morning while manny is drinking his coffee he is asking gloria how he can make up to Luke_

Gloria:You must write him an apology my great grandmother could not get my great grandfather to apoligize so she let herself Die and haunted him

Jay:Aw Geez your acting like little girls just walk up to this Ethan And stand up to him

Manny:Alright jay i think i will take your advice

 _Later at school_

Ethan: Hey dunphy little sissy i saw you crying last night

Luke:Leave me alone Ethan

Ethan: ooh"Leave me alone ethan" Im so scared...

Luke:and i wasnt crying

Ethan: Lets beat him up

 _they then start hitting him_

Manny:HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE

Ethan:Delgado? The cafeterias That way..

Manny: Come on stop being such a jerk nobody likes you.

Ethan:Ohh nobody likes me? Booh frickin hoo

Manny:I wanred you (then hits ethan)

Ethan:alright fatass ill leave you alone and luke (then runs away like a sissy)

Luke:thanks man

Manny:No problem

"Later that night

 _Jays doorbell rings during a family dinner where luke was telling everybody about manny_

 _Jay opens door_

Jay:Yeah

Mr James: yeah i heard your kid likes to hit my kid

Gloria (runs up to the door) your kid hurt my Step Daughters Son i dont want to hear it

Mr james:are you sure its safe for him to be away from his Oxygen tank

 _gloria then backhands him and gives him a nasty bruise where her wedding ring hit_

Gloria:you rude to me i get mad you _mess with my family i mess you up_

 _mr james then tries to grab gloria_

 _jay then punches mr james so hard he fell to the ground then after that the dunphys came and checked also_

Jay:Thats no way to treat a lady

Claire:Yeah why dont you see what happened to the last person who messed with sombody my dad loved

Phil:yeah hes gonna bring out the the uhh... well the...(pause) oh wait the (Long pause) yeah hes gonna bring out the superjay on you

 _evereybody gives phil a weird look_

Phil:uhh nevermind

Jay:Some people dont belive in violence i am one of those people But this guys just annoying

THE END


End file.
